


An American Man

by LokiofJotunheim



Series: Avengers Adventures [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been a very bad boy, it's up to Steve to set him right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An American Man

"You know why you’re here right?" The captain spoke lowly. His chest pressed to Loki's back, his fingers wrapped around the god’s thin wrist. Loki smiled naughtily for the Captain, Steve twisted his arm harder against his back, jarring it at a painful angle. "You're here because Thor and Odin were too soft with you. I won't be so nice." 

He pressed Loki to a wall, free hand coming down to remove his belt. He bound Loki's wrists behind his back with it, forcing him into a kneeling position. He was pretty lucky that Tony had figured out how to put a damper on his magic, without it Steve and Loki were nearly an even match. Nearly. Stepping around him, Steve brought himself level with Loki’s face. “I have seen you watching me. During training, meal times, when I come out of the shower. Do you like what you see?” 

Loki bites his lip, refusing to answer. This results in Steve gripping his jaw tightly, “I asked you a question Princess.”

If anything, Loki looks put out. Still Steve tightens his grip, forcing a small whimper from his counterpart. Another flex and he answers, voice pained. “Yes.” 

"Was that so hard?" He asks, still not releasing the god. His lips looked soft, and it'd been a long time since Steve had kissed someone without fear of breaking them. He leans in, crushing the gods lips with his own. It earns a whimper, a slight tug in Loki's confusion before he caved and began returning the kiss in full force. Steve's fingers tangle into the long ebony locks, tilting his head for a better kiss. 

"Tell me," Steve spoke when he managed to tear his lips away. The motion of pulling back and standing tall makes him realize that he's rock hard, throbbing.   
"What do you think about when you watch me?" 

"Nothing." He answers quickly. "I like watching you as a distraction from real thought." 

“Thats not very interesting Loki.” He sounds disappointed by the god of mischief. 

"I never promised to be interesting." He quips, his tone sure that he had Steve in his palm now. "Though I've lied. Unbind me and I'll show you what I wanted to   
do, watching you leave the shower." 

“I have a better idea.” He unbuttons and removes his pants, tugging off his muscle T as well. His cock stood proudly outlined, but contained in his tight briefs. He palms himself, his length eye level with the god. “Do you like what you see princess? Do you want a taste?”

Loki has no qualms, leaning forwards to drag his tongue over the cloth covered head. It earns a moan from Steve, The blondes large hand grips the hair at the back of loki’s head to hold him there as he frees his length. “Suck, Go on you little slut, you know you want it.”

That earns a desperate sound from the god, his lips parting as he takes Steve’s girth in. He hums around the tip, eyes falling shut as he can finally taste his desire. The lust of the infallible Captain America, the Incorruptible Sentinel of Liberty. Steve isn’t gentle with him, he takes a step forward, forcing Loki back against the wall. As he begins to thrust down the gods Throat, the only buffer between the wall and the back of the gods head is Steve’s hand. The grip tightens just so when Loki allows his teeth to drag lightly over the flesh. 

“You like that? You like feeling my Cock on your tongue? Your such a little whore Princess! Look at you!” The soldier boasts, hips starting a regular pace, currently focusing on the tip of his length. “Go on, take it. ill fuck that silver spoon right out of your mouth. Royalty my ass, you are nothing..”

The god whimpers, eyes shut tightly. He’d thought he’d be able to control steve sexually, it turned out he was impossibly wrong. He had not been prepared for the Soldier to be so vocal and it had him throbbing, ready to beg. The thick length forced its way down his throat repetitively, the pulls to his hair had his eyes pricking with tears and yet he would not beg for it to stop. He craved this, to be told all these things. He relaxed his throat, letting Steve fuck him and reveling from the noises he drew. His emerald eyes watching the soldier closely.

“Oh god Princess, you are gonna make me come if you keep looking at me like that. We cannot have that.” He pulls out, still holding Loki’s hair. “I wanna come inside you. I want to mark you,” he pulls him upright before spinning him and shoving him against the wall. “You are mine.”

Loki gasps, struggling against the hold as he is forcibly stripped. “Steve I-” a hand clamps over his mouth, silencing him. 

“You have no right to speak to me. Be silent or ill make this worse for you.” he strips the god just enough to get to what he wants. Sucking two fingers, he uses them to stretch the resistant god. using his saliva as lube he works him wide, scissoring and pumping the digits while Loki tries to muffle his moans. He can feel it as the god rocks back onto his hand, a low whimper is the key to add a third and final finger just for the pleasure of it. 

“Oh! Valhalla!” he cries out, ready to do whatever the blonde said just to feel that thickness in him. “Please..Captain..” he begs. 

“Yes princess? You want me? do you want to feel me filling you?” He pulls the fingers free, leaving the god empty and wanting. 

“Yes!” he calls back, making a distressed sound at the feeling of emptiness. 

“Then turn around and slick me up.” he spins him, clearly wanting him to suck him a tad longer. The god greedily takes him down, bobbing his head and leaving copious amounts of spit. Steve pulls him off and manhandles him into bending over a table, the shield conveniently placed beneath the writhing god. He lines up, pressing in with minimal warning. A guttural sound leaves the Soldier as he sinks into the others cool heat. 

The god rocks back, taking him to the hilt. He moans, wriggling to feel the length move inside him. his face presses against the shield, rubbing harshly as steve starts the pace. he fucks him with confident thrusts, soon pulling him back onto his cock. “Tell me how that feels princess. Go on, Speak.”

“a-a-amazing… Th-Thank you Captain.” His fingers grip the shield so tight his knuckles turn white and he feels a burning growing, his lust mounting. “H-harder! Please!”

Steve concedes, the sound of panting and skin meeting skin over and over the only thing to be heard. He grips the gods hair, tugging until his spine could bend no more. “You like it this rough huh princess. This feel good? you like being fucked by me?”

“Yes! Oh.. Norns Please let me come!” He begs, not even having been instructed but he knew, deep down thats what was needed for his release. 

“So soon? some god you are!” Though in truth he was thankful, dominating a god had him horribly aroused and far closer, far faster, that he had originally anticipated. “Beg me, Make me see its worth it..”

“Please! please! please! captain i will do anything fust-Ah! oh gods- Let me come!” he was begging well and truly with no shame, craving a release by the captain’s hand. 

It was nearly his undoing, hearing such a proud man - a god- beg him.. Steve was beginning to think he should fuck all of his enemies into submission. “Go on, come for me princess. Let me see what you got. Make a mess for me..” He pants trying to last long enough to blame the gods clenching orgasm on his release, not extreme arousal. he had been damn talented with that tongue. 

The god does, the moment permission is given he releases, arching more so to get Steve against his prostate and then he was screaming, thanking Steve and all of valhalla for his release. He feels the soldier spill, hears the rough cry as Steve comes. His body drops back against the shield, a sweating, panting mess. The sentinel balances himself on the gods lower back, just as sated and exhausted. “You tell anyone what we’ve done here, and your time on earth is done.” 

Loki can only nod, delirious in his release. “yes captain…” Then a thought strikes him, as well as a full moan once Steve pulls free. “Might you call on me for other releases in the future?”

He dresses, taking his sweet time before staring at the god, blond hair mussed but he was clearly more relaxed. He tugs his shield out from under Loki. “Yeah. And you better answer the call.” 

“Aye aye Captain.” with that remark the god left the room, a slight limp to his gait. He needed a bath.

Steve watched him go, a swelling of pride in his chest. he had done it, he had fucked and sated the insatiable god of mischief.


End file.
